In Computer, Communication and Consumer (3C) industries, a product needs to be assembled in a dustless environment. For example, as far as screen assembly is concerned, in order to achieve a higher dustless degree, a screen panel needs to be carried and conveyed by a supporting member in a clean room. Generally, the supporting member is driven by a rack-pinion mechanism through mechanical engagement or driven by a belt, a first roller, and a link plate through friction. In this case, particles generated by mechanical engagement or friction cannot be ignored.
In order to reduce the particles, Patent CN105151803A discloses a conveying apparatus having a carrier fixed with a magnetic rack and a group of magnetic gears rotatable about an axis. Where the multiple of magnetic gears are driven to rotate by their driving shaft, they drive the magnetic rack together with the carrier to move in a direction of the axis, by means of direct magnetic coupling with the magnetic rack or indirect coupling via another magnetic gear group.
For example, a case is considered in which the above conveying apparatuses are applied to a production process line each taking different transfer direction in a transverse arrangement. Two of the conveying apparatuses are placed adjacent to each other with a transverse section as a portion of one of the two conveying apparatuses. Therefore, when using the conveying apparatuses as a system for transferring the carrier, it is a matter of course that the above magnetic gear group is provided for each conveying apparatus so as to move the carrier along the first conveying apparatus, from the first convey apparatus to the second, and then along the second conveying apparatus, by rotating each driving shaft.
The conventional conveying apparatus having the above structure has the following problems. Since a displacement is present of the magnetic gear group of one of the transfer apparatuses at the transverse section, to smoothly move the carrier, it is necessary to match the magnetic gear group to the transverse section of the conveying apparatus. Unless properly arranging the matching, the carrier cannot be smoothly moved. Moreover, if magnetic coupling occurs effected by the magnet gear groups of the two conveying apparatuses, a purposed thrust of the carrier is not produced when it enters into or leaves the transverse section.